horsepower
by tapionwarrior
Summary: Hwoarang and nina have a drag race, with consequences


Nina Williams and Hwoarang in:  
  
  
  
  
  
HORSE POWER  
  
The blond woman slowed down and stopped behind a red Volvo, she was annoyed by the stop of her pace, Nina turned the handle bars of her new motorbike , that she brought with her recent pay out, and glanced into the side mirror and adjusted her purple shades. " For the fucking good of the Irish come on!" Nina swore as she revved the handle, Not noticing Hwoarang pull up on his Harley, "Nice wheels Heels and Ahh..." Hwoarang licked his lips as he glanced over at the petite blond woman Focusing on her breasts slightly exposed through her neon pink jump suit. Nina turning to face the handsome red haired Korean boy and gave him a dirty smirk "Bloody hell" "Ah a tad touchy aren't we Miss W.." Nina revved her bike again, Ever since buying that bike Nina had been addicted to the speed and power of it , She lusted to go fast....Real fast "OK then" Nina smiled to Hwoarang, "I know you want it, And I definitely want it.." "want w..w ..what?" Hwoarang stuttered , not Sure if she was horny or just wanted to kick his ass, "A drag race dumb ass!" "Oh , um , Where to?" "Ah, .... the stadium" "and the prize" Hwoarang thought eagerly to himself Nina thought for a moment.. "if i win you take me to a pub for some drinks, if you win.." Hwoarang Jumped in "I get to take that baby for a spin 'round town!" "My bike? " Nina sat doubtful " You wanted this Williams.." Hwo reminded her .. " OK dumb ass but if you win you are not going to fuck my bike!" " Don't worry, You think I'd do any thing to your bike?" Nina took a glance at his bike she noticed that it was an older Harley maybe a collector , but it was in beautiful condition. "OK..... I guess," smiled Nina.." but if you so much as scratch it , your carcass is mine!" Hwoarang smiled he had done this before , this was simple shit he had his eye on the prize not only on the bike but on the owner, "when the lights turn.." Nina nodded and backed her bike a little , as did Hwoarang, Hwoarang looked up just as the lights changed green, Nina Backed onto her rear wheel and sped past the red Volvo , she sighed with relief to get going again , the red Volvo reminded her of Anna's red dress , Nina looked behind her to see where her opponent was, as she did Hwoarang ripped up in front, and gave a patronizing smile, Nina screwed up her face and wrenched hard on the handle.  
  
" give it up Williams , your just gonna get your ass kicked!'' "so sure aren't we.." Nina turned back to the road and cut across Hwoarang and two cars and zipped in between various other cars, Hwo searched in between traffic with is hawk like eyes but her could not see his target, he looked up and noticed that the stadium was about a couple of km's ahead. "shit!" Hwoarang swore as he thought about taking a blond girl wearing black jeans and a purple jacket To his favorite pub , the guys would never let him live it down his reputation was ruined, Hwo raged as fast as he could past a few utes , up a bank and down a set of stairs into the stadium's court yard, he slid the bike so its was side on.  
  
Hwoarang got of his bike with a look of disgust on his face,  
  
Nina was sitting on her bike with her legs crossed drinking a can of coke she looked over to him and smiled : " be at my room at 9:30 " Nina giggled," see you then "  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hwo yelled, "how could I lose!"  
  
  
  
*** 9:30pm , room 26, Nina's room***  
  
Hwoarang approaches Nina's door and sighs,* knock, knock "Coming!" Hwo turned and looked around and winced as a light slowly crept out of the opening door, Nina lent in the door way, she was wearing a black mini skirt , knee-high boots and a dark blue singlet top exposing her belly-button stud and butterfly tattoo on her lower back. "well......" "Um I" Hwo was choking, she was gonna fit in fine, maybe... "let get going....," Nina pushed "yeah , lets" They got to the car park and stood for a minute "well" Hwo asked "well what?, this is my date we will take your bike" "what well Ah OK.'' Hwo lifts one leg over the seat of the bike, And waves Nina on , she walks over and hands Hwo her bag, and as he did, swung one leg over the seat behind him and propped her self up as Hwo handed her the bag,  
  
"A true gentle man.." Nina chuckled.. "Don't think I'll roll out the red carpet for you at the pub," Hwo handed a helmet back to Nina ,who in return laughed and shoved it on his head. "lets get going !" Hwo jumped his foot down on the starter and the bike roared alive, He pulled out of the car park and sped up the highway.  
  
*** at the pub***  
  
Hwo skidded into the car park and stopped, Nina jumped of the bike and waited for Hwoarang , "you come here often,?" "yeah" Hwo trodded on ahead of Nina, Nina Just grabbed his hand and trailed behind him . Nina smiled as she entered the pub , it reminded her of her collage days, the cigarette smoke and the atmosphere, All the Men and their women were at the bar , a few at the tables they all turned to Hwoarang and Nina,  
  
"Hey Hwo!, I've saved ya the usual spot!" Yelled some dude from the bar , Hwo tried to let go of Nina's hand , but she gripped harder , Hwo grinned And tugged Nina along to the bar and sat down ,The big hairy guy that yelled out before Looked Nina up and down "See ya got ya self a good looking girl, Trust you to shag the younger type...!" Hwoarang Shuddered at what Nina was going to respond with, But she just laughed, And Waited for Hwoarang to find them a seat, which he didn't ,The guy on the other side of Hwo stood up and offered her a seat.. "wanna seat?" "nah that's OK .." Nina dragged Hwoarang on his stool out a little and got comfortable on his lap "WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Hwo whispered in her ear , confused Nina turned to face him, cupped her hand over his ear and whispered something " Hey this is my date remember, you didn't get me a seat so I found one..." Nina got up and turned to the cute guy who offered her a seat a minuet ago,  
  
" could you tell me where the little girls room is?" "over to the left of the pin ball machine..." Replied the guy with an interested look in his eyes "thanks , " Nina smiled and walked off, not without giving Hwo and the guy a quick blow kiss, the guy turned to Hwoarang, and grinned , " geeze she would have to be the best yet, how'd you get her?" Hwo grinned " you never change Dylan,'' Dylan looked to see if she was out '' She's keen!"  
  
***MEANWHILE IN THE GIRLS ROOM***  
  
Some girl is talking to Nina while She was applying some lipstick "how did you get to go out with him?, He's the top notch 'round 'ere, every Girl wants him!" Nina giggles, Well y'now he kept following me around , and he even swapped rooms with some Xioayu girl to be next to mine!," "Huh, honey the heavens have fallen, Hwo, would never chase any 'ol girl you be grateful for what you got." The girl leaves and Nina gives herself a look over in the mirror and laughs, " you bet.. sister,"  
  
**** BACK AT THE BAR **** "Well, During a tag we got paired and well she went in first and nearly got crushed by this fat sumo called Ganryu, So I tagged in and slid her out and K.O'd the fat guy, she has been my fan ever since..." Nina wanders back to the bar and leans against it, "Hey! Who's gonna get this gal a drink?" Nina smiled the fat hairy dude stood up and laughed : What ya want , a glass of milk? Nina gave him a cold look when Dylan grabbed her shoulder I'll get ya somethin' Nina turned And looked him in the eye : "well?" Dylan snapped to her command "Hey , Kim, Get us a drink over here" Kim waddles over with an amused look on her face "Scotch and coke... five shots of scotch..." Nina smirked Dylan smiled as Kim poured the spirits "Smoke" " Thanks" Nina replied as she took one from his packet, she had not had a cigarette since she was with Lee.... Nina grabbed some peanuts from the bowl and fed a few to Hwo laughing: " your in a bad mood" she took a scull at the rest of her glass " Well your my girl!.. yet ya flirt with Dylan!'' yelled Hwoarang, pricking everyone's attention " WELL " Nina scoffed , This was my date I got for kicking your ass at the drag race and I was never your girl! everyone started laughing at Hwoarang "comin'?" Nina asked Dylan as she tugged him along by his belt buckle Hwoarang watched Nina leave with his best friend as he grabbed a handful of peanuts and shoved them in his mouth angrily... the hairy fat guy Leans over to Hwo "Looks like the other side of your bed's gonna be cold tonight."  
  
Void slayer: Animefan33@yahoo.com 


End file.
